


Minutes To Spare

by orphan_account



Category: Hunger Games (2012) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Josh don't have long. Liam's determined to make the time count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes To Spare

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could take this as a sequel of sorts to my previous fic, "Mine", if you want to?

There’s every chance that somebody could walk in. That somebody could overhear. Their trailers aren’t exactly the most private places in the world but when you’re on set and horny, there aren’t really many options.

Liam doesn’t really care though because right now, for just this moment, Josh is his and his alone. There’s no Sam or Jennifer there to distract Josh, he just has the boy to himself for once.

Their lips are hungry for each other and Liam’s barely able to control himself from taking the smaller boy then and there. He has Josh wrapped around him, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist but it’s not enough. It’s never enough because Liam wants more from Josh, he always has done.

He presses Josh up against the door of his tiny bathroom, his hands at Josh’s waist to hold him close, to push their bodies further together. Everything about Josh is perfect from the way his lips feel to the eagerness with which he kisses back. He’s everything Liam’s ever imagined and more.

When Josh breaks the kiss, Liam freezes up because he could easily put a stop to this – a stop to Liam’s deepest dreams and desires – but he doesn’t. What he says instead gets Liam going all over again: “Aren’t you gonna get me naked already?”

Liam is more than happy to oblige, lowering the smaller boy down on the bed and tugging at his shirt until the boy’s smooth chest is revealed. He throws the shirt behind him and traces a finger down Josh’s skin, enjoying the way the boy shivers underneath his touch. Finally his hands reach the band of Josh’s pants and he takes great pleasure in slowly unzipping the fly and pushing them down until Josh is left in just his boxers.

Pulling back, Liam takes in the sight of Josh on his bed, barely dressed and waiting for him. This isn’t a dream anymore, it’s a reality. A reality he’s waited far too long for.

He’s not going to hold back anymore.

There’s a growing tent in Josh’s boxers and Liam can’t help but be a tease. Moving down, he slides his tongue across the fabric, feeling the hard shaft beneath. As he reaches the tip, he closes his lips around the head for just a moment, his tongue licking and teasing at the very tip just enough to make Josh moan his name in a husky voice.

Liam’s fingers tuck underneath the elastic of Josh’s boxers and he slowly pulls them down, releasing Josh’s hard shaft. The other boy is already moaning for him and Liam doesn’t wait long, taking the tip in his mouth and then moving right down to the base, taking the whole length in his mouth. Josh’s hands find their way into his hair, grabbing at him and pushing him down onto his shaft again, moaning all the while. It’s the sound of Josh’s soft moans that keep Liam going, rock hard himself but more than willing to please Josh before he pleases himself.

They continue in that way for some time, Liam’s hands finding themselves on Josh’s thighs to spread his legs further open and Josh holding onto Liam’s hair to force him down again and again. Finally Josh reaches his climax and the only warning Liam gets is the sudden tightening of the other boy’s grip until he’s almost actively pulling Liam’s hair out and a deeper groan from the other boy’s lips. Suddenly he’s spilling out into Liam’s mouth and of course Liam swallows because he’s too much of a gentleman to spit and he wants to taste Josh. He always has.

They’ve barely finished cleaning themselves up when there’s a knock on the trailer door and a mundane voice calling through, “Liam, they need you back on set!”

Liam’s never been more annoyed but Josh’s small smile and the way he traces his fingers over Liam’s bulge makes the Australian’s mood rise slightly. Reluctantly he leaves Josh to return to work but with a promise to pick it up later because their business is far from over. Liam’s just not sure that he’ll be able to last that long.

**Author's Note:**

> Prayer circle that the actors never find this. Amen.


End file.
